Leon Banerjee
Leon Banerjee is a science correspondent for Vox Galactica. In 3305, he reported on the Distant Worlds II expedition, as well as the initiative to colonize the Witch Head Nebula. Timeline 06 AUG 3305 *The human enclave in the Witch Head Nebula has attracted thousands of migrants looking for a fresh start. One of those heading to the area is Chloe Sedesi, a former apprentice of Professor Ishmael Palin. She gave an interview to Leon Banerjee for Vox Galactica: "I've been working with the professor for years now, and he's taught me so much about rejigging modules to improve their function. He might come across as a bit serious, but Ishmael's actually a total sweetheart. Although he'll probably frown at me for saying that. I'd been thinking about striking out on my own for a while, and the creation of the Witch Head enclave seemed like a good opportunity to do just that. All those independent pilots have done so much for the new enclave, I thought it'd be good to offer a little support." Sedesi is currently overseeing the installation of a facility at Cinder Dock in Witch Head Sector DL-Y d17, which will offer engineering services similar to those previously offered at the Palin Research Centre. It has also been confirmed that a tech broker and a material trader will be offering their services in the Witch Head Nebula, once the region's starports have been returned to full functionality.GalNet: Further Migration to Witch Head Nebula 02 MAY 3305 *The Distant Worlds II expedition has reached its final destination on the far side of the galaxy: the Beagle Point system. Science correspondent Leon Banerjee reported for Vox Galactica: "The Distant Worlds exploratory fleet, comprising thousands of independent pilots, set out from the Pallaeni system on 13th January 3305. Over three months later, after travelling more than 73,000 light years, ships have begun arriving at Beagle Point. Included among the expedition's achievements is the construction of the scientific research station Explorer's Anchorage. This now serves as a permanent waypoint for travellers to the galactic core, as well as facilitating detailed observation of the supermassive black hole Sagittarius A*. While Distant Worlds II is coming to a close, its participants will now plot their own routes through unexplored space back towards the core systems."GalNet: Distant Worlds Expedition Reaches Beagle Point 04 JAN 3305 *Preparations are underway for the second Distant Worlds expedition, which will see a community of explorers cross the galaxy. Science correspondent Leon Banerjee provided an overview for the Vox Galactica media outlet: "The first Distant Worlds mission, in 3302, was the largest fleet expedition in history, and saw over a thousand ships travel to Beagle Point and back. Distant Worlds II has even loftier ambitions, involving an impressive voyage through the heart of the galaxy, mapping unexplored regions and making new scientific discoveries. It will also involve the construction of a starport dedicated to the study of Sagittarius A*. Project leaders Erimus Kamzel and Dr Kaii report that nearly four thousand courageous Commanders will take part, despite the risks involved, in a journey of over 200,000 light years." Distant Worlds II is scheduled to launch in January 3305, with the complete round trip lasting approximately three hundred days.GalNet: Countdown to Second Distant Worlds Expedition References